Radio frequency spectrum allocated for wireless communications is a limited resource. Some of the available spectrum is assigned to different users and communication modes. Other portions of the available spectrum are shared and allocated dynamically among users, allowing systems to increase capacity as-needed, for example, the Citizens Broadband Radio Service (CBRS). CBRS systems dynamically allocate spectrum to LTE systems in the 3.5 GHz band based on, among other things, user's priority.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.